


Second Chances

by CuervoToxico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Failwolf, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoToxico/pseuds/CuervoToxico
Summary: [Traducción]"Muchas veces las 'marcas' eran comunes, cosas simples que les decías a los extraños todo el tiempo. 'Disculpe'; 'gracias'; 'hola'. Algunos tienen cosas extremadamente románticas como 'Eres tú, ¿no? Te he estado esperando' o 'Wow, eres realmente bonita'. Y siempre fueron las primeras palabras que su alma gemela les diría.Por supuesto, tener  'Eres el peor tipo de persona en el mundo' tatuado a tu lado, no fue un buen augurio. ¿Qué tan jodido estaba Stiles Stilinski que incluso su jodida alma gemela lo odiaba? La escuela secundaria ha sido un tipo especial de infierno cuando todos los niños aprendieron lo que decía su tatuaje— a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para mantenerlo en secreto".





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352591) by [rootbeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootbeer/pseuds/rootbeer). 

> Este fic es una traducción, dejo el enlace al fic original <3

Stiles había estado en turno apenas dos minutos cuando la entrada se abrió con una cantidad ridícula de fuerza. Esto hizo que Stiles saltara, una señora en una de las mesas derramó un poco de su café, y un par de adolescentes que acababan de salir trastabillaron un momento. Y todos se giran para ver a un hombre acechando en la cafetería. Era un tipo joven, quizás unos años mayor que Stiles, pero era alto, musculoso y maravilloso de una manera que habría sido digno de babear si el hombre no pareciera absolutamente un asesino en este momento.

El tipo parecía que podía hacer pesas con un auto pequeño, por lo que era un poco preocupante ver la ira irradiando de él mientras miraba a Stiles y comenzaba a caminar hacia él. Hubo fuerza en sus pasos, como si se estuviera preparando para gritar. Tenía una taza de café de cartón de la tienda en la mano, con los dedos agarrándola con tanta fuerza que tenía abolladuras.

Stiles abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba mal exactamente, pero el tipo lo atacó.

—Eres el peor tipo de persona en el mundo —dijo el hombre, prácticamente escupiendo donde estaba parado frente al mostrador.

Oh.

Stiles se congeló, las palabras familiares lo golpearon y le robaron el aire de los pulmones. Él conocía esa frase. Esa combinación particular de palabras estaba grabada cuidadosamente en su lado derecho, hundiéndose ligeramente alrededor de su costilla y curvándose. Había estado esperando este momento toda su vida. Preparándose para ello.

Jesucristo.

Muchas veces las 'marcas' eran comunes, cosas simples que les decías a los extraños todo el tiempo_. 'Disculpe'; 'gracias'; 'hola'_. Algunos tienen cosas extremadamente románticas como _'Eres tú, ¿no? Te he estado esperando'_ o _'Wow, eres realmente bonita'_. Y siempre fueron las primeras palabras que su alma gemela les diría.

Por supuesto, tener _'Eres el peor tipo de persona en el mundo'_ tatuado a tu lado, no fue un buen augurio. ¿Qué tan jodido estaba Stiles Stilinski que incluso su jodida alma gemela lo odiaba? La escuela secundaria ha sido un tipo especial de infierno cuando todos los niños aprendieron lo que decía su tatuaje— a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para mantenerlo en secreto.

Tomando el silencio de Stiles como un confuso miedo, el hombre continuó— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Crees que es gracioso? Es asqueroso e infantil —Golpeó la taza de café con la mano sobre el mostrador. Sin embargo, el verdadero odio que venía del chico fue un poco demasiado. Stiles no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Pero Dios, ¿alguna vez quiso golpear a este tipo?

Mientras otras personas se consolaban con sus palabras, se las repetían a sí mismas como un mantra, las frotaban en momentos de ansiedad, se recordaban a sí mismas que su alma gemela estaba allí afuera, Stiles odiaba sus palabras. Desde el momento en que Stiles tenía la edad suficiente para comprender, también odiaba a su alma gemela.

Stiles respiró hondo y miró a su alma gemela. El tipo parecía absolutamente furioso, con la cara un poco roja y las cejas fruncidas. Puede que todavía haya estado hablando, Stiles realmente no podía escuchar.

En cambio, miró la taza de café que su alma gemela había estrellado contra el mostrador. El marcador azul, que generalmente se usa simplemente para escribir el nombre del cliente, se usó para escribir: "_Puede que no seas la chica más atractiva aquí, pero la belleza está a solo un interruptor de luz"._ Stiles tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza para poder leerlo todo.

Stiles parpadeó, entrecerrando los ojos. Maldita sea. Su compañero de trabajo, un drogadicto, asno llamado Marcus Sanders acababa de irse cuando llegó Stiles. Era una cosa horrible de escribir. Al ver que la palabra _chica_ estaba escrita en él, y Marcus era heterosexual, probablemente no a fue su alma gemela a quien Marcus le había escrito eso. Una pobre e incauta chica probablemente había ido a tomar un café solo para encontrarse insultada y objetivada de un solo golpe.

Y el tipo sexy con problemas en el manejo de ira estaba aquí para defender el honor de alguien más.

Seguro ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no debería haber crecido Stiles con “_Eres el peor tipo de persona en el mundo” _en su cuerpo porque Marcus era un jodido imbécil?

Stiles se enderezó en su lugar, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar al hombre. Estaba mirando a Stiles, una mirada de odio absoluto sobre él. Y el hombre no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de quién era Stiles.

Stiles respiró hondo. En este momento, Stiles decidía con qué habría crecido este hombre. Que palabras marcarían su piel, un recordatorio de que había alguien ahí fuera para él. ¿Cuáles serían sus primeras palabras para su alma gemela que dejaron un tatuaje permanente en su cuerpo desde el momento en que nació? Incluso si este hombre no quisiera a Stiles, sus palabras estarían marcadas en su piel. Este hombre hermoso que ha venido a defender a alguien más, él, quien parecía que estaba a segundos de destrozar a Stiles.

Por supuesto que Stiles lo había pensado antes, qué palabras pasarían por sus labios a cambio de la marca en su piel. Pero nunca en la imaginación de Stiles sería él quien hablara en segundo lugar. O tener tiempo para pensar sobre eso.

—Eres absolutamente perfecto —dijo Stiles lentamente, encontrando un poco de satisfacción en la forma en que el hombre dio un paso atrás como si hubiera sido abofeteado. Por lo menos, Stiles podría darle esas palabras.

La ira dio paso a la conmoción total. La boca del hombre se abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba— T-tú —se las arregló para tartamudear.

Stiles apartó la vista del hombre rápidamente— ¿Asumo que estás enojado por el vaso? ¿Es de tu amiga o novia? —preguntó Stiles, mirando tranquilamente a Derek. Cuando no respondió de ninguna forma, Stiles continuó—. El tipo que trabaja aquí antes que yo, Marcus, es un completo imbécil. Si desea quejarse, lo que absolutamente debería, puedo darle el número de la propietaria, Maggie Wilks. Marcus y yo nos cambiamos hace solo unos minutos.

El hombre lo miró un momento, boquiabierto como un pez— No fuiste tú.

—No —coincidió Stiles con una sonrisa incómoda—, eso no es realmente mi estilo. Prometo que no fui yo. Pero si desea una nueva taza de café, para usted o su novia, puedo hacerlo, la casa invita. Maggie estará absolutamente mortificada cuando escuche que Marcus escribió eso en el vaso. Sugeriría que la llamemos ahora, pero está en un funeral.

—Mi hermana —dijo el hombre de repente, pareciendo volver a la realidad. Parpadeó rápidamente, como si tuviera algo en su ojo—. Era mi hermana. Ella estaba realmente molesta. Más molesta de lo normal porque ha tenido una semana de mierda pero… no es mi… es mi hermana.

—Está bien —acordó Stiles con calma—. Dile que lo siento mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Marcus es un completo idiota. ¿Debería hacerle una taza nueva o...?

—¿Qué? No, no, esto está bien. Estaba más enojado que ella.

—Correcto —asintió Stiles. Tomó una libreta y un bolígrafo para escribir rápidamente la dirección de correo electrónico de Maggie y el número de la cafetería. Lo arrancó y se lo entregó al tipo—. Volverá mañana por la mañana si quiere llamar, de lo contrario puede enviarle un correo electrónico para quejarse. Le avisaré. O si prefieres, puedo decírselo yo mismo y no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Lo que sea que prefieras.

—Gracias —dijo distraídamente, tomando el papel. No se movió más allá de eso, solo se quedó plantado en el lugar. Se fue la ira, reemplazándola con una mirada suave. Estaba mirando a Stiles, algo diferente en sus ojos— Mi nombre es Derek —espetó de repente—. Derek Hale. Tú… tú eres mi alma gemela.

Stiles hizo una mueca— Sí, hola. Mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski —Se sintió incómodo, como si se disculpara por ser él. Pero en realidad no era culpa de Stiles que el universo atara a Derek con él.

Sin embargo, Derek estaba sonriendo— Siento mucho haberte gritado. Puedo ser un poco sobreprotector, pero eso no fue realmente justo de mi parte.

—No te preocupes por eso. También me hubiera enojado —dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros—. Espero que tu hermana esté bien. Dile que espero que su semana mejore, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Que tengas un buen día! —Mantuvo su voz animada, incluso con una sonrisa apretada como si el mundo no se sintiera unido por una cinta adhesiva. Stiles se dio la vuelta, extrañamente aliviado de que ahora al menos lo supiera. Se habían dicho las palabras y la situación había terminado y nunca más tendría que preocuparse por eso.

—¡Espera! —gritó Derek, evitando que Stiles recogiera el paño de limpieza.

Stiles parpadeó hacia él, confundido— Lo siento, ¿había algo más?

Derek sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo— No, me doy cuenta de que necesitas volver al trabajo, y probablemente debería ir a buscar a Cora. Pero uh, ¿dejaré mi número? Podrías llamarme en algún momento, y podríamos juntarnos, conocernos, ¿sabes? —Estaba garabateando números en un papel rápidamente, y luego se lo tendió a Stiles.

Stiles se limitó a mirarlo— ¿Quieres que te llame? —Repitió Stiles lentamente— ¿Y quieres conocerme?

Derek asintió lentamente, como si pensara que Stiles era un poco lento. Para ser justos, Stiles sintió que se estaba reiniciando.

Cuidadosamente extendió la mano para tomar el número ofrecido— ¿Por qué?

Derek ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos recorrieron a Stiles como si estuviera tratando de descifrarlo— ¿Qué quieres decir? Eres mi alma gemela. Me gustaría conocerte. Estoy muy emocionado.

Stiles lo consideró un momento— Huh. Hablas en serio.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —Preguntó Derek. Parecía repentinamente más joven, un poco más vulnerable—. ¿No quieres…?

—¡No, quiero! ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Stiles le aseguró rápidamente, el papel en su mano se arrugó por el fuerte agarre de Stiles—. Simplemente no pensé, quiero decir que nunca pensé que mi alma gemela en realidad... —Stiles se mordió el labio, tratando de evitar que las palabras continuaran saliendo.

Derek parecía preocupado, con los ojos muy abiertos e interrogantes— ¿No entiendo? Nunca pensaste que tu alma gemela en realidad... ¿qué?

Stiles sintió que su rostro se calentaba. Extendió una mano hacia atrás para rascarse torpemente la parte posterior de la cabeza— Bueno, quiero decir, siempre asumí que mi alma gemela... ya sabes... me odiaría...

Derek parecía completamente desconcertado— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te odiaría? —Pasó un momento y luego una especie de comprensión pareció cruzar su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando su rostro palideció—. Oh, Dios mío —El hombre parecía que podría caer moribundo al piso—Dije… ¡Te llamé la peor persona en el mundo! ¿Eso está tatuado en ti?

Stiles quería derretirse en el suelo— Supongo que ahora parece un poco estúpido. Ni siquiera me conoces. Pero eh, supongo que cuando crecía siempre asumí... —Se interrumpió de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo siento. Supongo que estoy siendo todo un estúpido.

Pero la mirada en el rostro de Derek rodó al comprender y su mano se alzó para rozar la parte superior de su pecho. Miró a Stiles un momento antes de que en su rostro surgiera una mueca de horror— Oh Dios mío.

Stiles hizo una mueca y asintió— Sí.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¡No! No, no lo hagas. Está bien. De Verdad.

Derek lo miró boquiabierto— ¿Cómo diablos está esto bien? Y tú... incluso después de eso dijiste... mis palabras son…

Stiles bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, avergonzado— Siempre deseé que mis palabras fueran así. Ya sabes ¿algo reconfortante incluso cuando las cosas iban mal? Pensé que incluso si no pudiera ser esa persona que mi alma gemela querría, quería darles algo bueno.

Los ojos de Derek estaban llorosos. _Querido Dios_ Stiles ya había jodido esta mágica segunda oportunidad.

—¡Pero pareces realmente genial! —Stiles trató de tranquilizarlo, preguntándose cómo esto se ha ido tan de las manos— .¡Honestamente! Y si quisieras conocerme, estaría absolutamente dispuesto a eso. Pero como gustes, no hay presión —Stiles deseó que el mundo se lo tragara— ¿Podría llamarte? —Dijo agitando el papel que Derek le había dado—. Podríamos planear una cena o algo así…

Derek le sonrió a Stiles como si fuera algo frágil. Sus ojos se movieron entre el papel y Stiles y de regreso— ¿Sería demasiado adelantado de mi parte preguntar si podría recogerte aquí al final de tu turno? Realmente me gustaría conocerte.

Stiles se mordió el labio— Quizás debería volver a mi departamento y cambiarme primero. Debo parecer un vago —Estaba vestido con una sudadera, su cabello probablemente peinado hacia todas partes y direcciones.

—Si te sientes más cómodo cambiándote puedo esperar. Pero uh… para que conste, definitivamente no tienes que hacerlo. Luces ridículamente bien —De repente fue el turno de Derek de sonrojarse. Un enrojecimiento se deslizó por su cuello y las puntas de sus orejas. Donde Stiles siempre se las arreglaba para parecer torpe y manchado con un sonrojo, Derek parecía entrañable— Lo siento. Sueno como un idiota. Eres simplemente un tipo de distracción de buen mirar. Y aparentemente eres un santo. Y lo jodí con lo primero que dije, pero si estás dispuesto a darme una oportunidad, me gustaría intentar compensar eso.

Stiles realmente no sabía qué decir a eso. Abrió y cerró la boca por un momento y luego dijo— Gracias.

Derek agachó la cabeza con timidez y wow, no se parecía en nada al tipo que entró irrumpiendo. ¿Esta era su alma gemela? ¿Y en realidad quería conocer a Stiles?

Stiles respiró hondo— Bueno, si estás seguro de que no te importa el hecho de que parezco indigente, ¿podrías pasar por aquí a las tres, y podríamos tomar un café y dar un paseo? Me gusta mi lugar de trabajo lo suficientemente, pero preferiría no quedarme aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Derek asintió con entusiasmo— ¡Sí! Sí, eso es perfecto en realidad.

Stiles le ofreció una sonrisa, jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos—Bueno, tu hermana probablemente te esté esperando.

—¿Hmmm? —preguntó Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Oh. Cora Sí, debería ir a buscarla. Cierto. Pero umm... nos vemos a las 3, ¿correcto?

Stiles asintió con la cabeza— Sí. Estaré aquí.

Derek se giró para ir hacia la puerta, con los hombros más relajados que cuando entró. Pero luego se volvió para mirar a Stiles— Gracias, por dejarme intentar compensarte. No merezco esta segunda oportunidad, pero juro por Dios que no haré que te arrepientas. Sé que todos dicen cosas lindas y exageradas acerca de conocer a sus almas gemelas, pero realmente espero conocerte, Stiles, porque juro que acabo de verte, pero ya puedo decir que eres algo especial —Y entonces él se fue, sin esperar a que Stiles responda.

El par de muchachos adolescentes con los que Derek casi había chocado cuando entró en la cafetería se habían quedado para descubrir qué estaba pasando. Después de mirar, comenzaron a aplaudir con risas sofocadas.

—Wow —dijo una mujer tomando una taza de café cerca del mostrador—, eso fue ciertamente interesante. Ustedes dos lucirán lindos.

—Gracias —respondió Stiles, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la puerta, sus ojos aún pegados en el lugar donde Derek había desaparecido.

Quizás estaría bien.


End file.
